Better To Be Asleep
by rotterdam
Summary: Dominic Villiers: Elitist, pureblood, handsome. He makes a business deal with Orion Black: Sirius in return for Gringotts gold shares. Forced smut, slash etc.


A bit of forced smut coming up, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

000000000000

Mr Black sat in his leather, padded, high backed chair at his desk, sorting through parchments of figures, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was shockingly handsome, even at forty, a trait he had passed onto his sons, but his eyes were like stone; cold and hard.

"Gringott's gold share are dropping," he murmured, underlining a row of figure with red ink. He spoke to another man who was sitting back in another chair by the window, looking out at the night. He could see nothing for it was cloudy and overcast but he stared, smoked and grunted a reply. He too was handsome, with grey-speckled hair and a cold demeanour.

"I need to do something or we will lose a great deal of our share values." Mr Black looked up expectantly. "Well Dominic, do you think we could come to some sort of arrangement?"

The stranger, Dominic Villiers stubbed out his cigar in the ivory ashtray and stood up. He straightened his finely tailored silk robes and approached the desk. "What sort of arrangement? I gather you want me to fix your shares at the bank?" he spoke in a clipped European accent.

Mr Black sat back and nodded, placing his Ostrich feather quill down on the desk. "I don't know. What do I have that you want?"

Villiers sat down opposite Mr Black and sat back too, relaxed, a smug smile playing across his lips. "How old is Sirius now?" he asked mildly, staring at the Black family portrait on the wall behind Mr Black.

Mr Black glanced at it briefly but didn't hesitate. "Fourteen. He's back from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays."

"He has turned into a handsome young man," commented Villiers, contemplating the portrait.

Mr Black snorted bitterly. "But he has been a disappointment in every other way. "I've told you before about the scum he is 'friends' with at Hogwarts. And that's only the start. He comes home in the early hours of the morning, or not at all… drunk and stinking of smoke."

Villiers smiled. "So? All purebloods smoke. You're lucky he's not following in Alphard's step. Teetotal. What a waste." He laughed harshly. And then, after a long pause, said, "I want him. As my payment."

Mr Black stared at him, eye to eye but his face never changed. If he was shocked or angry, he didn't show it. He wasn't, and he shrugged. "If you fix the prices…"

The offer hung in the air.

"I'll take him now then, while the wife's out at dinner," murmured Villiers, all attention now on Mr Black. "I'll send him back tonight?" He leaned forward greedily.

Mr Black shrugged again. "He's home anyway. I don't mind what you do with the little shit. Beat some sense into him if you will. We can't let him get to soft."

Villiers stood up with him. "The hard line is what's needed with him Orion."

They shook hands before he strode over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece. Before he threw it in, he turned back to Mr Black. "Married life can be so monotonous," he said and then was gone.

Mr Black stared at the grate for a moment before turning back to his desk and sorting away his parchment. "Kreacher!" he said suddenly, to the room at large.

A sharp crack echoed as the House Elf appeared, bowing deeply for his master.

"Get Sirius," ordered Mr Black and the elf disappeared at once in another crack. He walked to the centre of the darkened study waiting, until he heard quiet footsteps outside the door and a light knock. "Come in," he called.

Sirius opened the door, slipped inside and shut it again behind him. He stayed where he was, gripping the door handle.

"Come here," Mr Black snapped coldly. "You are going to do something for me tonight."

Sirius frowned and hesitantly approached Mr Black. "What d'you want?"

Mr Black seized his upper arm painfully and yanked him nearer. "Speak properly," he spat. "Where have you been all day?"

Sirius didn't answer, but stared insolently at his father, struggling to get out of his pincer-like grip. "Nowhere. Get off me!"

Mr Black slapped him quickly. "Don't you dare argue with me boy."

Sirius didn't touch his cheek or even seem to acknowledge the slap. He was too used to them by now.

"Lord Villiers wants to see you. He'll send you back when he is done." Mr Black was already turning away.

Sirius wanted to ask what Lord Villiers wanted with him but he knew better than to do that. _French tutorials_, he decided on even though he knew that was stupid. He already spoke French fluently. He hesitantly took a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the grate, stepping in a second later and disappearing.

0000000000000

Villiers was waiting for him urgently, not wanting him to be seen even by the house elf. He could never be sure the elf wouldn't let something slip to his wife. Glancing at the clock, he guessed he would have two hours maximum with Sirius before his wife returned, and Sirius would have to be gone before then.

When the dust in the grate suddenly stirred unexpectantly and Sirius spun into it, Villiers seized him by the arm and dragged him quickly into the adjacent room, one of the spare bedrooms that no one went near. _A nice high bed too,_ he noted as he locked the door behind him with his wand, which he laid on the dresser.

Sirius straightened up, not bothering to hide the look of utter confusion and slight fear on his face. "Err… what do you want?" he asked bluntly, aware that he sounded rude but he was very aware that the older man had just locked the door. As little as Sirius usually cared about such matters, Villiers had always unnerved him ever since the summer picnic when he was ten and his hand had rested slightly too high on his thigh.

Villiers didn't answer, but stood staring Sirius up and down. He was very good-looking, almost beautiful and looked much older that fourteen, being tall and toned from Quidditch playing. He glanced at the clock. "We've got just under two hours." He stepped towards Sirius who violently stepped back looking slightly panic stricken.

"Under two hours to do what?" said Sirius hoarsely, moving away from the approaching man.

Villiers pulled out a cigarette and lit it on a nearby candle. Taking a drag he offered it to Sirius who shook his head. "Don't be stupid," Villiers said mockingly, finally cornering Sirius against the chest of drawers against the wall. "Your father told me you smoke. There's no need to act more childish than you are. You're quite the man."

If he was trying to complement Sirius and calm him down he was failing, but Sirius hastily took the cigarette and drew a deep drag on it. It felt as though the smoke buzzed through his body. It did calm him down. Slightly. And as he closed his eyes and took a second drag, painfully aware of Villiers proximity to him, it happened. The hand was on his thigh. Again. Sirius eyes flicked open and met Villiers, a scant few inches from his own. Their gaze never shifted as the hand flickered higher and higher until, when it brushed his bulge, Sirius' brain suddenly came to life and he pushed the man away.

"What the fuck-" he gasped but Villiers lost control and flung himself at the younger boy, pushing him painfully back against the chest of drawers, his mouth crashing down on Sirius. Sirius squirmed to get away, to breath, but Villiers' hand was behind his head, his hand was trapped by the adult's hard grip on his wrist and his other hand was trapped between their hot bodies. He managed to wriggle it free and desperately punched Villiers across the head just to get his mouth free and breath.

Villiers slapped him hard across the face and as he regained his balance, hand on his stinging cheek, Villiers strode across the room, seized his wand and was back, holding it to Sirius' neck before he could move. He had nowhere to run anyway. It was clear now that his father knew what was happening.

"Don't you dare," Villiers hissed in Sirius' ear, the wand point digging into his neck painfully. "If you do that again I'll fucking hit you with a Cruciatus curse so powerful you won't be able to walk for a week."

Sirius swallowed, panic rising like vomit in his throat. There was nothing he could do now as Villiers roughly grabbed the back of his head again and kissed him, biting and sucking him lips. He forced Sirius mouth open and greedily kissed him harder while pushing him back towards the bed.

Sirius' knees caught against the bed and he tripped back onto the mattress and fine sheets.

Villiers stood over him, wand clenched in his hand. He twirled it once and licked his lips. "Silencio," he murmured, flicking his wand at the door.

"You can't do this," said Sirius desperately, but he didn't believe it. Villiers was one of the highest-ranking purebloods in Europe. He could do what he wanted.

He didn't even bother to answer. "Get up," he ordered.

Sirius didn't move. He didn't know what was going to happen and dreaded to think about it.

Villiers flicked his wand at Sirius and he was suddenly engulfed in unbearable pain. And then it was gone a second later, but he was still panting uncontrollably, hunched over on the bed. "I'd do what I say if I were you or I'll keep it on you for longer next time," he muttered, a cruel smirk playing over his lips.

Sirius edged back across the bed and stood up on the other side of it, so there was the bed between him and Villiers.

"Undress," the older man ordered, twirling his wand steadily, his gaze never leaving Sirius.

Sirius knew that if he just did what he was told it would be over quicker, so he shakily pulled off his cashmere jumper, then his t-shirt until he stood only in his Levi's. After a moment's hesitation, he undid them, bent over and pulled off his leather Converses, and then slid off his jeans. He felt horribly exposed in his boxers but pulled them off too when Villiers motioned for him to with his wand. The room was completely silent, except for the sound of rustling fabric. Sirius stood straight, completely naked so he automatically covered himself with a hand.

"Hands by your side," Villiers ordered, moving round the bed, placing his wand on the bedside table and standing close behind Sirius. He moved forward so he was gently brushing against the boy's back. He saw the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Sirius' heart was beating just as hard as it did when his father was beating him or when he was snorting cocaine. He shut his eyes tight as he felt Villiers' cold hands roughly move over his hips, gripping them and pulling Sirius back into him, his hardness pressing into Sirius' buttocks.

Villiers licked Sirius' shoulder and neck, sucked his ear briefly before roughly turning him round and kissing him full on the mouth, hard and painfully. He forces Sirius' mouth open, kissing him while pushing him back onto the bed. He stood, hungrily taking in every part of Sirius' naked body while throwing off his clothes, tearing and tugging at them. He too was naked and he paused.

Sirius looked up at him during the pause.

He was heavily tanned and muscular from regular workouts, and a lazy smile fell across his lips as he looked into Sirius' eyes. He nodded at Sirius to move back into the centre of the bed and Sirius shakily agreed. "Good boy," murmured Villiers, moving onto the bed on his knees so he straddled the younger boy. He leant over and softly kissed him but the kiss soon turned violent as he seized Sirius' hair to keep him in place.

Sirius hissed in pain but couldn't move due to the pressure of Villiers on top of him and the sheer shock at the situation. He numbly felt Villiers' stiff cock against his inner thigh and the waves of sickening butterflies in his stomach reached an almost unbearable point.

Suddenly Villiers was off him and the awfulness subsided but onto for a second before Sirius, whose eyes were tightly shut, felt rough hand rolling him over onto his stomach. He knew what was coming. He had never done it before but he knew. The hands were on his hips, pulling him up to rest on his knees. He kept his eyes shut and felt sick as he heard the wand being seized from the bedside table.

Villiers muttered something inaudible breathlessly –a lubricating charm- and sighed as the wetness smothered his penis. He grabbed Sirius hips once more and positioned him self at his entrance.

Sirius felt the tip of Villiers' cock touch his skin and bit his lip, bracing himself, to stop himself sobbing before the real ordeal had begun. His stomach muscles tightened, as did the cruel hands gripping his hips.

And without preparing Sirius at all, Villiers suddenly pushed forward, all the way into Sirius, eliciting a moan from him but a cry of utter agony from Sirius.

This was a new type of pain he hadn't experienced, inside him as well. He didn't think the burning pain could get any worse until Villiers started to move in and out, pumping into Sirius. His fingernails dig into Sirius' hips and scratched welts into his back as he pumped himself to a climax. Sirius, his forehead resting on the bed between his elbows sobbed uncontrollably, tears running into his hair as he felt warm wetness trickle down his thighs. The burning ebbed slightly but the pain was still an unbearable hotness. In a sudden prolonged moan, he felt Villiers release into him.

Villiers sagged and drew out slowly, savouring every second he was inside Sirius. Looking down, he saw with a jolt of sadistic pleasure that his cock was covered in blood which was also trickling down Sirius' legs. He pushed Sirius away and the younger boy collapsed to the bed, panting in shock, hands still gripping the bed sheets and tears rolling silently across his face and onto the silk.

Villiers muttered a cleaning charm and cleaned himself up, ignoring Sirius now that he had fulfilled his needs. He glanced at the clock. "Get up and get out. My wife will be back soon," she said coldly, not even looking at Sirius as he turned to get dressed again.

Hearing the rustling of fabric, Sirius forced himself up, jerking in silent pain every time he moved his lower body. Blood was smeared around his thighs and onto the bed sheet, and nail marks stood out heavily on his hips. He slid to the floor where his clothes on and slowly tugged them on. He didn't dare move quickly because he thought he might be sick from the pain. He was aware of Villiers while he got dressed again but didn't look at him.

"Hurry up," Villiers snapped.

Sirius, now dressed, pulling himself up weakly using the four-poster bed as a support.

Villiers stood, arms folded staring at him. Fiery passion and cruelty blazed in his eyes and Sirius looked away feeling nauseated.

Villiers took hold of his upper arm strongly as Sirius automatically flinched away. He dragged him to the door, unlocked it and peered out at the deserted hallway. He then pulled Sirius out after him and into the room with the fireplace. They didn't speak. Sirius couldn't even look at him and he could barely walk either.

Villiers grabbed a handful of Floo power. Before throwing it into the grate, he gripped Sirius chin and whispered, "I'll be seeing you again, Sirius." Smiling manically, he threw the powder into the grate and pushed Sirius in afterwards.

0000000000000

Sirius stumbled out of the grate in his father's study, falling to the floor. He was shaken and unbalanced. He looked up and met the cold eyes of his father.

Gasping in fear, fresh tears running over the bruises on his face and the shake in his shoulders growing, he pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't look his father in the eye, now knowing his role in all of this, but he clutched his stomach in pain and sickness.

"Well Sirius, see that as payment for the years I have put up with you being a little shit," his father murmured coldly. "Being a whore is hardly worse than being a blood traitor so you should enjoy what you did. Now go to your room," he spat, standing aside as Sirius stumbled past.

Sirius tried to walk firmly but as soon as he was the other side of the closed door, he broke out into a limp of agony and as soon as he was the other side of his bedroom door, he broke down and wept bitterly. Crawling to the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and threw up out of shock. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he crawled back to his bed and curled up. He was sobbing so hard he barely heard his bedroom door open and close again, and small footsteps approach the bed.

"_Sirius_?" Sirius' eyes shot open and met Regulus'. He moaned in pain and relief. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Sirius didn't… couldn't move so Regulus sat next to him on the bed, pulled him up and hugged him. Sirius was shaking uncontrollably into his brother's chest.

Regulus stroked his back and quickly drew his hand away, staring at it. "Is that blood?" he asked quietly.

Sirius didn't answer.

Regulus shook him and realised he was asleep. He wondered how anyone so worked up could fall asleep so suddenly but realised that if their father had been at it with Sirius again, he would be distraught and exhausted. _Better to be asleep_, he thought, tightening his hold round Sirius protectively as he too fell asleep.

0000000000000

Like?

Review?

Please!

Thanks.




End file.
